Sans/Inktale
Ink Sans is a Sans who exists outside of timelines to help aid artists in the creations of new AUs. Despite aiding creators, he does not create AUs himself. He brings characters to life (outside of already deceased people). Ink is overprotective of the characters he creates and has started fights over them many times. He was made by Comyet and has now been turned into an original character. Personality Ink is energetic and always wants to be nice. He likes making art on people's walls. When he gets too excited he will randomly throw up black ink. He is always happy to visit other AUs. Ink has the strange habit of checking every AU version of Sans' height because he is slightly smaller than the Undertale Sans. But in some fan-comics, Ink is shorter than all of the Sanses but Blueberry. Ink is very forgetful and often stops mid-sentence, or writes things down on his scarf to try to remember them. He likes to motivate people and make them laugh, usually by "being a jerk". Ink wants a soul and is shown being embarrassed or sad when the topic of his paint vials shows up during conversations with others. It has been confirmed by Comyet that, despite popular fan theories, Ink is not Lawful Good. It was stated in a picture that Ink is "Chaotic Neutral, at best." He also literally cannot care for others without his vials of paint, due to his lack of soul. In the Star Sanses comic, Ink and Dream fight because Ink does not care for the emotions of the people inside ''the AU's. This argument was ultimately a flop because of Ink's short-term memory, and Dream's inability to feel negative emotions over periods of time longer than a few seconds. Ink is often associated with Error Sans and in different AU's they are either companions or enemies. Some people also ship them, mostly because of that old saying, opposites attract. Backstory Ink started out as an unfinished AU, to escape the unfinished AU he ripped his soul in two thus destroying it. He, out of his whole AU, could feel some emotions once multicolored paint engulfed him within his original universe. He tried to make the world a better place, but in the end, the ink faded away, so once again he was stuck in this white void, He was truly alone. (hence, his development of mono-phobia), and then became insane, breaking apart his own soul because he didn't want to be forgotten. He then started out as a new being, without a soul, without feelings. Ink waited, and waited, until finally, Mye (his creator) gave him color and feelings. Every time a splash of color overcame him, Ink felt powerful. If the intervals between colors were too long, though, He would revert to his colorless self. Ink fixed this problem by filling the vials on his sash with the colors that were splashed on him. It allowed him to pretend to have a soul. This is the reason most people mistake Ink having a soul. ❄☟☜ ✠��☜✞☜☠❄ ( wingding translation: the x-event) Appearance Ink has black paint on his right cheek. His eyes are usually a blue circle in the right eye socket and a error 404 star in the left. He wears UT Sans' jacket hung around his hips, brown, long sleeves with blue lines and a light shirt; a protector is on his shirt, attached to his chest. Ink wears a giant brown scarf which is almost as big as himself. He has a work belt crossing his chest, with rainbow paint vials (which have heart-shaped tops) on it. When Ink drinks what is in the vials he gets artificial emotions. Ink has pants that have the same color scheme as his sleeves. Upon the pants, He wears light brown shorts. Instead of slippers , Ink wears sports shoes with a tiger print on the sides. He also has fingerless gloves. On his back, Ink holds his signature weapon, his paintbrush named Broomie. Underneath his clothes are swirling tattoos that fall from the top of his neck, down his spine and rib cages until finishing up at the very start of his legs. The tattoos run 1/4 down his arms and are covered by his undershirt. Abilities High Tier Regeneration: Came back even after tearing apart his soul, which erased him from existence. Bone Manipulation: Should be similar to but likely stronger than Classic Sans. Teleportation: Capable of teleporting to any timeline or AU through any liquid source mixed with paint. Timeline Creation: Self-explanatory. Telekinesis: Self-explanatory. Immunity to Soul Manipulation: Due to lacking a soul. Immunity to Empathetic Manipulations: Doesn't naturally feel emotions. Ink Manipulation: Self-explanatory. Broomie: Using his paint-brush, Ink was capable of creating the Doodle Sphere, a structure with 350+ alternate universes that each have a theoretically infinite number of timelines. Doodle Sphere Abilities All previously listed abilities. Higher Dimensional Existence: Error Sans becomes a 6D entity in the Anti-Void, Ink Sans is comparable to him in the Doodle Sphere, meaning Ink Sans in the Doodle Sphere is 6D. Relationships Error!Sans Ink and Error clash in views and jobs. Error! Sans is made to destroy and Ink! Sans is made to create and protect. The level of their relationship varies from person to person; some think they're enemies, some think of them as brothers, some think they're friends, and even some think that they're in a relationship. However, they don't have any official relationship. Underswap Sans Underswap Sans is a member of the Star Sanses, an elite team of Sanses. Ink in Underswap version: When Underswap Sans tripped and accidentally splatted the ink all over the place. Which causes Ink! Sans to appear. This would be his first time meeting US! Sans. Just like with Error, Ink doesn't have any canon relationship with him. Ink also acts more like Classic Papyrus than Classic Sans, leading some to believe that Ink is an escaped Swap take. Dream!Sans Ink and Dream are the only Sanses who can live in the creative realm (creativity of artists). Dream is the creator of good emotions, while Ink protects the AUs, which are filled with them. Dream works together with Ink and helps him to fight against Error and Nightmare. Dream and Ink have an undying connection that can't be broken. These two Sanses have a friendly interaction. Jokublog (Dream's creator) has posted a collection of facts relating to the relationship between these two, and said that they had a fight when Dream realized that Ink didn't really care much about the people in the AUs. Paperjam Paper-jam, or PJ, is supposedly Ink! Sans and Error!Sans' accidental child. They were created by the leftovers of Error and Ink's battles across the multiverse; blobs of ink and error strings combined together to make Paper Jam. They were created by 7GoodAngel. Palette Roller Palette is the child of Dream and Ink most people ship Palette with Goth who is the child of Aftertale's Geno!Sans and Reaper!Sans. Rift!Sans Rift! Sans belonged to one of Ink's first AUs, but the AU destroyed itself in mysterious circumstances and Rift fell out of reality. Ink thought him to be dead until the two met again in the remains of Dreamtale at the beginning of Rift's official story. Crystal!Sans Ink is Crystal!Sans first (best) friend when he got out of the Abyssal. He helped him to recover from his dead universe. Ink tried to persuade Crystal! Sans to join '''The Star Sanses' ''but he refused. Their relationship changed when Ink started '''The Star Sanses'. Fun!Sans During the event of "Funtale" Ink reminds P. of the things he once fought for... and somehow he did it. but When P. wants to thank him, he disappeared into the darkness. Then a few years later, Ink came back to that AU to see what happen to the AU after he left. He found out FunTale was erased By Error Sans. Broomie Ink's Paintbrush is named Broomie, he can create anything with his paintbrush when he is on creator mode, he can erase and re-create the screen. Trivia * Canon Ink is very, very different from the fandom Ink. * Ink starred in a canceled comic: Ink in Underswap. * Myebi also created Zephyrtale. * Ink plays the flute. * He snorts when he giggles. * He has Athazagoraphobia, the fear of not being used and being forgotten by everyone, He also has severe Oudenophobia (also known as Kenophobia), the fear of nothingness caused by his time in an unfinished AU and his time in a part of the anti-void. * Ink! Sans was created on April 15th. * Ink's only job is to protect all AUs and revive characters. however, he does not create them. * Ink is aro/ace. Gallery 57c1a0b56ddae156cc5bc4ca.png fe58228dd4eecd643e080f567daf158c2218a7b5_hq.jpg tumblr_o28rwi4B6o1u9ypego1_1280.jpg ALL_THE_SANSES!- Edited .png|Ink Sans sprite made by TheNitroFlamer|link=http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheNitroFlamer 53ce218beda76b9.png ink_sans_inktale_by_dedeluasalal-danekmc.png|by dedeluasala 16 - 1.jpg|lol Error and Ink.jpeg Category:Sans Category:Hijo de ink y error Category:Son of Ink and error Category:Inktale Category:Ink Category:Undertale Category:AUs